


Like a Ghost

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Half-Sibling Incest, Longing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Ayra's been watching Jon from the shadows, but even a ghost needs a hug.





	Like a Ghost

Most of the time she watched him from the shadows. Moving in between the ancient walls of Winterfell like a ghost in the twilight of night and day. Not out of fear, but out of restraint. He had just returned from the south not a few days ago, and when her eyes first lay upon his approaching form sitting high above the saddle of his horse the frozen recesses of her heart cracked. Feelings that she believed sacrificed to the many faced God resurfaced like a survivor from a shipwreck. 

Throughout his short time back she barely said a word. There similar grey eyes finding each other in the great hall, and when they locked, she could do nothing but stare into the all to familiar stormy vision of her once brother. Now cousin? Many things had changed over the years.

Their appearances.

Their demeanors.

But, not the look. 

The look of outcasts in a world that seemed ripe with deceit and treachery. Even when they were surrounded by others, they only truly shown their selves to each other. But, before Arya could allow herself to open to him she would disappear back into the shadows. She knew she was acting like the silly girl she was before it all. Hiding away from Jon. Yet, she couldn’t yet allow him to see her. Not who she had become. 

These thoughts led Arya to watching him while he sat in the study, pouring over a map as he sat peering to it from the leather seat beside the fire. He looked so very much like their late Father… Jon’s hair free from the bun, the raven tendrils framing his pale skin. His scarred hand holding his chin as he stared intently at the map of the North. Arya couldn’t help the swell of her heart once again realizing that he was alive. Jon had survived just as Sansa, Bran, and herself. 

Her breathe hitched as her ears were filled with his thick northern accent, “Arya are ye going to join me or keep skulking about like a shadow demon?”

The glow from the fire illuminated her pale face as she stepped silently from the shadows.

She replied with a neutral tone, “Skulking about is so much more fun.”

Jon looked up and raised his scarred eyebrow, “More fun than spending time with me?”

Arya shrugged, “You looked busy.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “We’re all busy these days.”

Arya simply stared into the fire, “Well the end of days tends to keep one preoccupied.”

Her ears perked up as she heard a hearty laugh from the man before her, “Aye ye right about that.”

Arya turned and watched as he laughed, her heart swelling again simply from the sound of his rough laugh. How she missed that sound. But her face remained impassive. 

Jon eyed her quizzically, “So why have ye been ignoring me since my return?”

He noted a slight crack in her armor as she replied with a cool tone, “I haven’t ignored you… Jon.”

The sultry way she said his name caused a shiver to run down Jon’s spine. From fear or something else he couldn’t really pinpoint. 

He stood to tower over her slighter frame. Even after all of these years Arya stood a head shorter than Jon. But her form fitting black leather armor gave the glimpses of her grown curves. Defined muscles honed from years of whatever she had been up to in Bravos. Sansa told Jon bits and pieces, but she lamented that he speaks to Arya about her adventures.

Jon moved forward closing the distance between the two. With only a foot in between Jon studied her face. Gone were the chubby cheeks of her youth, and in their place was a heart shape face that he could only call beautiful. Arya’s eyes studied Jon’s face also. His beard having grown a bit wilder from weeks of travel. The scar running down his eye from some battle she would probably learn about down the road. But it was his eyes that caused her breathe to stop. They were so tired. The same eyes she saw when she looked in the mirror. Tired of a world that took so much, but gave so little. 

Arya steeled herself and reached her slender hand up to tuck Jon’s hair behind his right ear. She noted that his breathe quickened, and his stormy eyes grew darker. Her own appearance must have mimicked his own because Arya saw nothing but Jon. Jon’s hand came to cup Arya’s to his cheek. His beard tickling the palm of her skin as his other arm wrapped around her waste pulling her close. Arya’s chest met his muscular own and she noted how cool he felt. But, unlike the cool of the Winterfell wind this reminded her of comfort…of home. Jon’s eyes searched her own for something.

He spoke barely above a whisper, “Arya… I’ve missed ye so damn much.”

Arya felt her heart break as she spoke failing to control the longing in her voice, “I know Jon… I’ve missed you too.”

She paused closing her eyes to control the tears she didn’t know were possible after all she had endured. She reopened them to see Jon’s soft gaze, “Jon so much has happened… But... every night before I slept, I’d think of one thing. That I’d get to see you at least once before all of this was over.”

She watched as Jon’s eyes grew misty, “Arya… I…”

Her finger paused his lips as she ran it over the bottom one, “Jon… We have so much we need to discuss, but for now can we just hold each other?”

Jon nodded slowly a slight smile playing on his lips, “I think I can do that for now.”

Arya smiled a real smile in return before resting her head in the crook of his neck. His strong arms encircling her waste. Her own wrapping around his neck as his head rested a top her own. A few tears escaped Arya’s eyes. She didn’t know how long she had Jon back with her, but all she knew is that she would be by his side for however much time they had left.


End file.
